


Victory at Yorktown

by Huntress8611



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Multi, Pain, Yorktown, possibly annoying random pov switches?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Lafayette gets hurt at the Battle of Yorktown.





	Victory at Yorktown

They had won at Yorktown, and the war was finally over. Alex looked around for his boyfriends, and he saw John and Hercules standing near General Washington, but he couldn’t see Lafayette. He began to scan the fallen soldiers, praying that Laf was still alive. When he spotted him, his heart skipped a beat. 

He ran to Laf and knelt at his side. “John, Herc, get over here!” he yelled. He gently touched the Frenchman's arm as Laurens and Mulligan ran over.

“Where were you shot?” asked Alex as John and Hercules knelt down next to Lafayette as well. 

“Upper leg,” gasped the man, clearly in pain. Hamilton looked at his leg and swore. 

There wasn’t an exit wound, which meant that the bullet was still in his leg. He ran over to the overflowing temporary medical tent and grabbed what he needed to treat the bullet wound before running back.

He knelt down next to Lafayette’s leg. “John, I need you to keep his leg as still as you can, and Herc, I need you to keep his upper body still and help him stay as calm as possible,” Alex instructed, and they immediately moved. 

“Laf, this is really going to hurt. I’m sorry,” said Alex, gently resting his hand on Lafayette's leg next to the wound, and rubbing gently with his thumb when the man flinched. Then, he started to fish out the bullet.

It felt like there was a fire burning through his leg. He screamed, arching his back and trying to pull his leg from John’s strong grip. Hercules straddled his waist, pinning his torso with one strong arm. 

“Hey, sweetie, look at me. Focus on  _me_ ,” said Hercules, running his free hand through Lafayette's hair. His eyes snapped to Herc’s and he let out a loud whimper. “There ya go, it’s okay. You're gonna be fine, sweetheart,” Herc said softly as Alex finally pulled the bullet out of his leg.

Alex quickly wrapped the wound, and then John let go of his leg and Hercules moved off of him. Just then, General Washington ran over to them. 

“Hercules, we’re leaving. Can you fit on Lafayette’s horse with him?” he asked. Hercules nodded in response and John walked off to retrieve Laf’s horse, quickly returning. 

Hercules slipped his arms under Lafayette's back and legs and carefully stood up, flinching at the man’s quiet whine. He set Lafayette on his horse before carefully mounting behind him.

When the general announced that it was time to leave, everyone began to move. The army got back to the base fairly quickly and quickly began to move the wounded to the medical tents. Hercules carried Lafayette to an empty bed, and carefully set him down. John and Alex ran in a few minutes later, and joined Hercules in sitting next to the bed. They stayed with Lafayette until he was healed.


End file.
